


Lightly Stabbed

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff no angst here, except for the light stabbing, no graphic descriptions or anything don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Corin is used to Din giving him an earful whenever he doesn't take care of himself.  Sometimes, he gets to return the favor.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	Lightly Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Sort of takes place in the vague future? Everything's worked out peachy and the boys are nice and settled into their relationship.
> 
> Corin of course belongs to LadyIrina, who is kind enough to share him.

Precise military training allowed Corin to move stealthily, silently, at will. And he definitely wanted to move silently right now.

After a Force-assisted tantrum, a long chase, a difficult bath, a wrestling match over fresh clothes, three stories, and five different stuffed animals, the little green terror was asleep in his crib, soft baby snores floating up into the air. Corin didn’t even dare to turn the nightlight further down, or make any change to the child’s room at all, as he finally slipped away from one of the harder bedtimes he’d faced.

Of course, they were always harder when Din was gone. The child had his preferences at times over who actually put him to bed, but he was always very clear on the fact that he wanted  _ both _ of them to participate.

Corin sighed, rubbing his neck; he glanced over at the chrono and started. That late already?

Din was supposed to be back by now…

Corin did a mindless circuit of their rooms, poking his head in the ’fresher packed between the child’s room and his and Din’s room before returning to the tiny living area. It was small, but it was home. Once the covert had resettled he and Din had returned to reclaim a place among them for a while, to give the child some stability and routine. Being hidden, room was at a premium, but as far as Corin was concerned it was more cozy than anything. Imperial quarters had been just as tiny but far more stale; Mandalorians tended to be a sparse people but there were enough touches here to make it theirs.

Corin curled up on the little couch to study Mando’a some more while he waited, trying not to think about how Din was now an hour late. It was supposed to be an easy job, just dealing with some raiders harassing a town on the next continent; the trip would be fifteen minutes with the  _ Razor Crest _ and once the raiders were located, it should take that long or less to clear them out, since Cara was in town and had volunteered to go along with Din. Corin would be there himself - there were several Mandalorians in the covert willing to help keep an eye on the child - but he was still on the tail end of a nasty cold, and Din had insisted he still rest. Corin had had a very hard time saying no to Din so softly and sincerely saying  _ please, I want you to take care of yourself, _ and he’d conceded this time.

He made it through about three phrases before he found himself staring at the chrono again. It really wasn’t like Din to be late like this; he was an hour late and that was after Din’s latest estimate of when he’d be back. Maybe he and Cara were off somewhere catching up? They hadn’t met up with Cara in over a month and she always had stories to tell. But Din would’ve commed him if he was going to be this late…

Not for the first time, Corin wishes they had at least some sort of kitchenette in their quarters instead of having to cook in the shared kitchen and bring it back to their rooms to eat in private. Making a snack would be more distracting. The Mando’a was at once too easy and too hard to be an adequate distraction; he knew enough words and phrases to carry on a half-broken conversation but stringing properly grammatical sentences out of whole cloth was still difficult for him. Corin tried anyway, using the memory of Paz making fun of his grammar for a week as motivation.

He was concentrating so hard on constructing a suitable insult to throw at Paz that the knock on the door made him jump.

Corin tossed the datapad aside so carelessly he had to jump and save it from dropping to the floor before hurrying over to the door, opening it to see Din and Cara standing there.

_ “Olarom!” _ said Corin, hoping he was using the phrase correctly. “I was wondering where you were. You’re late.”

“There were a few more raiders than we thought,” said Cara. “Not anymore, though.”

“Good,” said Corin, reaching out for Din’s neck and pulling him forward into a kov’nyn. Din leaned into it but remained still otherwise. “Everything else go okay?”

“It was fine,” said Din. “I’m sorry we’re late. I thought you’d be asleep so I didn’t comm.”

“You’re putting your son to bed tomorrow,” said Corin. “He was a terror tonight.”

“I will,” said Din without hesitation. “You still need rest.”

“I’m fine.” He motioned to Cara. “Come on in, if you want.”

“No, my job was to deliver Din, and now I’m off to my own bed,” said Cara. “Unless you need my help.”

“Help?” asked Corin, bemused.

“Cara,” said Din warningly.

“Yes, my help, because your idiot here charged right into close quarter combat, meaning that I couldn’t use my big rifle to mow down the four guys who then jumped him, and he got himself injured,” said Cara accusingly.

“I wasn’t injured,” muttered Din. “I was lightly stabbed.”

“You were  _ stabbed?!” _ demanded Corin.

_ “Lightly _ stabbed,” said Din defensively. He shifted on his feet, and even though the helmet’s face never changed, Corin could’ve sworn it looked almost guilty. “It’s just a scratch,” said Din. “I didn’t want you to worry…”

That was when Corin noticed Din’s hand had not moved from where it was pressed to his stomach, just under the edge of the beskar chestplate. Corin moved it and although the dark cloth hid it well, there was an unmistakable wet stain on the underlayer. “Din…!”

“It looks worse than it is,” said Din. “It’s not deep. Just needs a bacta patch. I didn’t realize the  _ Razor Crest _ was out.”

“I’ll haul him off to the medbay if you want,” said Cara.

Din’s noise of protest was lost under Corin’s response. “Thanks, but I’ll be doing that myself if the medpac isn’t enough,” said Corin. He grabbed his  _ cyare _ under the arm and pulled him inside. “You can go sit while I get it out.”

Cara’s eyes were dancing with amusement. “I’ll leave you to it. Night, Corin.”

“Good night, Cara. And thanks,” said Corin, waving at her before shutting the door and turning around to face the man now sitting meekly on the couch. Corin put his hands on his hips. “All that trouble you give me about not being reckless with my life and you charge into close quarters combat like that?”

“My blaster jammed,” said Din. “I kept having bad luck on this job.”

“You should’ve let me go with you,” said Corin, walking over to the crate where they kept supplies and starting to fish out a medpac. He would feel too forgiving if he kept looking at Din and right now he needed to stay in the mood to lecture. “The kid probably would’ve liked a sleepover with his friends.”

“You were sick,” said Din.

“I’m fine, and right now the one who’s not fine is you,” said Corin, returning with the medpac. “Let me see it.”

Din reached to unbuckle his armor and flinched, his hand going back to the bloody stain on his abdomen. “Let me,” said Corin, and as soon as Din nodded Corin started unbuckling the straps holding the chestplate and backplate in place, carefully removing and lifting the armor. Din sat back with a hiss of pain as Corin carefully set the beskar aside. “Are you sure you don’t need to go to the medbay?” asked Corin, frowning.

“It’s not bad. Just annoying,” said Din reassuringly as Corin helped him ease out of his underarmor. “It bled a lot but it’s shallow. Lucky hit.”

_ “Not _ lucky,” grumbled Corin, putting the underarmor pieces aside before sitting next to Din on the couch. Din reached for the medpac when Corin set it on his lap, but Corin nudged his hand away. “Let me see.”

He waited for Din’s nod of assent before carefully rolling up the shirt to reveal the wound underneath. The golden skin was tacky with half-dried blood, and Din made a noise of discomfort when Corin touched it as lightly as he could manage. “Let me get the kid,” said Corin.

“No!” said Din, catching Corin’s wrist when he tried to stand. “No, let him sleep. It’s not that bad.” Din sighed. “And he’s not… he’s not a medic, he shouldn’t be treated like that. Unless it’s something only he can fix. He’s just a kid. We can’t treat him like an adult or a doctor.”

Corin gave in; studying the wound more closely, the bleeding had been almost stopped already and it didn’t seem terribly deep. He was still half-tempted to simply drag Din off to the medbay like Cara had suggested, but the idea of looking after Din himself was much more appealing. Especially after that last comment. “Do you think we treat him like that?” he asked as he got out the irrigation bulb and wipes and started to clean around the wound.

“No, of course not,” said Din. “We need the healing, sometimes, given how much bad luck we run into.” He nudged his helmet affectionately against Corin’s temple. “I just don’t want to run to him every time I get a cut. Healing tires him out.”

“He loves it, though,” said Corin. Their son was always wanting to help; last week he’d healed one of the other children who had fallen and scraped her knee without any prompting. “He’s running over if I so much as get a papercut.”

“I know. It’s good, but he needs to learn to regulate himself. It still tires him out and it could leave him vulnerable.” Din flinched as Corin started cleaning the wound itself.  _ “Haar’chak,” _ he grumbled.

“I know that one,” said Corin. Fresh blood started welling up, and he dabbed at it as gently as he could manage. “So what happened that led to Din Djarin having someone get the drop on him?”

“Unexpected hostage situation,” said Din. “We arrived right when the raiders were attacking the medcenter. They took the town medic hostage and tried to escape. My blaster jammed so I couldn’t shoot the man holding her, so I had to jump in.”

Corin reminded himself that while it was heroic and sweet and made him want to start kissing, it was also still reckless and Din had endangered himself and he was supposed to be lecturing him about it. “You could’ve let Cara shoot them.”

“Hindsight is everything,” said Din, cursing again as Corin wiped blood from the wound.

“Sorry,” said Corin, putting aside the cleaning supplies and reaching for the med scanner.

“Cara scanned it on the way over,” said Din. “It’s not deep.”

“Yeah, you still haven’t explained why there were no bacta patches on the  _ Razor Crest,” _ said Corin, reaching for the bottle of coagulant and disinfectant. “I thought we still had some.”

Din was silent for a moment as Corin smeared the gel over the wound. “The medic needed some. Some of the villagers were hurt.”

“You didn’t save one for yourself?”

“Cara already yelled that at me. For the entire trip back.”

“It was nice of her to save me from doing it myself,” said Corin, pulling out a bacta patch and affixing it to the wound. “There. Feel okay?”

“Yes.” Din pulled his shirt back down and leaned back with a sigh, wincing sharply at the movement. “Are there any painkillers in there?”

Corin handed him some and Din went into the ’fresher to take them, moving slower than normal. Corin tried not to pay it any mind as he changed into his loose sleep clothes. He was pretty sure nothing short of an orbital bombardment would ever truly knock Din down.

It didn’t mean he didn’t worry.

Din came out, helmet replaced, and shuffled straight over to their bed. Corin climbed into bed after him as Din lay down with a rather telling groan. “You sure you don’t need to see a medic?” asked Corin, pulling the blankets over them.

“If it’s still bleeding tomorrow I will,” said Din. “Otherwise I just need to sleep it off.” Catching Corin’s doubtful look, he said, “I promise I will look after it.”

“And not downplay it?”

“And not downplay it.”

“Good,” said Corin. He leaned over and bumped his forehead against Din’s. “You pester me about that all the time. I have to return the favor.”

_ “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,” _ said Din.

“Love you too.” Corin settled back into bed with his datapad. “Mind if I keep reading for a bit, or do you want the lights off?”

“It’s fine,” said Din.

Corin would be lying if he said he didn’t want to make sure Din would get some rest, though he really did want to keep working on his Mando’a. It was hard to concentrate on tenses or verb conjugations when his  _ cyare _ would not stay still, though. Din kept readjusting himself, grumbling with every movement.

“You need anything?” asked Corin finally.

“These damn painkillers aren’t working,” grumbled Din. He sighed, readjusting himself again before asking, “Will you… read out loud?”

“Read to you?” asked Corin.

“Doesn’t matter what. I just need a distraction.” The helmet tilted. “And your voice seems like a good one.”

Corin couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face. “Of course.”

He started back on the verb conjugations again, and it wasn’t long before Corin finally heard soft snores. Only then did he finally set aside his datapad, turn out the light, and curl up next to his  _ cyare _ .

**Author's Note:**

> It is a very specific thing but I love the idea of Corin being confident/self-assured enough to yell (lovingly) at Din. I'm so proud of him whenever he gains more self-confidence in the series. Also Din needs more people in his life yelling at him to take care of himself.
> 
> Written because I drew [this](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/612498777971064832/ive-been-enjoying-sulphuryasecretclosets-fic) and decided I wanted fic about it, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
